


Falling Stars

by Lilbug121



Category: The Rock-Afire Explosion
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP waking up at an absurd hour of the night/morning to watch a meteor shower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Stars

 “Mitzi. Mitz, c’mon, get up”. Dook gently shook her shoulder, and she slowly blinked her eyes open.

“Is it 2 already?” she yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  “I feel like I just fell asleep.”

Dook was already handing Mitzi a sweatshirt, his tail thumping in excitement. She pulled it on over her pajamas and climbed out of bed, the movement waking her up a little.

“You really do this every year?”

Dook nodded. “Ever since I was a kid”

She smiled. “So how come I can never get you up in the morning?” she teased.

“That’s different!” he defended. Mitzi giggled.

The night air was cold sitting in the back yard. Mitzi could feel Dook’s tail swishing back and forth, and she curled her own slender tail to rest in between them. She almost nodded off again, resting her head on his shoulder comfortably. Despite the chill their shared heat was growing comfortable under the blanket they shared. She was about to fall completely asleep when Dook’s ears suddenly perked up, his grip on her hand tightening slightly.

The sky was filling with dazzling streaks of light, leaving Mitzi mesmerized at the novel sight. She had never seen a meteor shower before, and it was just as stunning as Dook had described.

“It’s beautiful”

“Yeah. It seems to get prettier every year, you know?”

He was smiling broadly, eyes wide and trained on the sky. Mitzi had seen him grin dizzily at the stars countless times, but this was different than his usual state of day (or rather night) dreaming.

“I wonder what it’d look like from up there.” he asked quietly.  

“I feel like it’d be the same, but backwards. Wouldn’t it?”

“Maybe. But the atmosphere does weird things to how stuff outside it looks.”

Mitzi squeezed his hand and smiled. “Well I guess you’ll just have to find out for yourself.”

Dook squeezed her hand back, before wrapping his arm around her waist and  pulling their bodies closer together; they leaned their heads against one another’s and gazed into the star-streaked sky.

“Yeah. Yeah, I guess I will.”


End file.
